Shattered Sword Assembly
Founded on the 11th day of the month of March, in the 33rd Year, the Shattered Sword Assembly is a group dedicated to the preservation of Azeroth, her people, cultures and religions. Formed by the heads of four organizations, Grand Autarch Embershield, Lord Commander Beredric, Anri Runefaust, and Balgros Ironheart, the Assembly seeks, first and foremost, the destruction of the Legion, and to repel them from Azeroth entirely. Secondly, they seek to rebuild war-torn areas of Azeroth, destroyed from constant abuse of the Fourth War between the Alliance and Horde. History Offset by the constant harassment provided within Stormwind for being the leader of a neutral organization, and to that extend, the monarch of a group of noble lords in the North, stranded between Horde territory, Grand Autarch Telriah Embershield II had called forth several leaders of various orders and organizations who felt that the fighting between Alliance and Horde had gone on for far too long during the Fourth Invasion of the Burning Legion. The first meeting had occurred on the 18th day of February, in Year 33, being held in Dalaran, in the Silver Enclave, renamed now the Greyfang Enclave. The meeting started with an opening statement from Telriah, stating simply that she had called them to form an official coalition between the four groups who had come together, in order to combat the Legion. Each leader had asked and told what they would bring to the fold. From Lord Beredric came the military expertise and tactical leadership. Chancellor Anri Runefaust provided the Runefire Navy and Military, along with her tactics on combatting the Legion through her own warlock expertise. Balgros Ironheart and Telriah Embershield had both agreed to donate soldiers and non-combatants, and from Telriah, she would also donate a task force from the Protectorate 2nd Naval Fleet. After these decisions had been made, they had come to vote upon a name; Initially the name was akin to something such as Aegis of Azeroth, only to be voted down by all members. Anri had suggested the name be made to avenge those lost on the Broken Shore, amidst shattered swords, and broken shields... Telriah leaned her body forward, slamming both hands atop the table, and shifted her gaze from one to the other, and simply stated: "The Shattered Sword Assembly." Thus, the Assembly was born, and they agreed to meet on the 11th day of March, to officially form the Assembly, and induct any new member organizations that had been invited or requested to join. Operation: Shorefall Delving into the Tomb Project S.O.J.O.U.R.N. Member Organizations Offices of the Assembly Military Strength While lacking a primary sect of militaristic strength, the Assembly forms its military might from three key groups, the Protectorate Military Force, the Ironheart Brigade, and The Runefire Council. A majority of this military strength comes from the Protectorate itself, with backing from the Council and Brigade. Protectorate Military Force The primary group who is providing most of the military strength to the Assembly. The PMF has assigned its Third Sector Army, known otherwise as Crimson Spear Command. High General Kalstrin Wintersteel has insisted that the Third Sector Army is the best to assign to the Assembly's forces. Approximately, the 3rd Sector Army has 5,000 men under its command, with 4,000 being standard infantry footmen, and the other 1,000 being fusiliers of the Autarchs Royal Fusilier Brigade, dispatched under the 73rd Fusilier Battalion. Ironheart Brigade While not exactly a military organization in its own right, the Ironheart Brigade are a mercenary organization who have pledged themselves to the Assembly, and despite Balgros' message of "We'll do it fer free if it involves fightin' demons!", Grand Autarch Embershield has decided to make payments to the Brigade. However, the Brigade is providing a small number of men, approximately 152+ in mercenaries, and atleast 20 more in non-combatants, such as medical personnel and blacksmiths, both of which will be needed in the coming engagements. The Runefire Council The third member group of the Assembly, the Council has given 1,400 soldiers towards the Assembly in order to combat the Legion, as well as considerable tactics towards defeating the Legion and repelling them from Azeroth. Chancellor Anri Runefaust herself leads the tactical aspects for combating the Legion, given her expertise in such endeavors, as she herself is a warlock who utilizes fel magic and demonic summoning. Naval Strength Whilst having a far bigger military presence, the aspect of a navy within the Assembly is not completely forgotten. The Protectorate has donated a task force from the 2nd Naval Fleet. Alongside this, the Runefire Council has supplied additional ships as needed to support the ongoing war effort involving the Burning Legion. Additionally, the Ironheart Brigade has given approximately 25% of its navy to the Assembly, numbering approximately thirty ships. The ships donated are listed below, consisting of five different classifications. Shattered Sword Naval Forces * Six Autarch-Class Battleships (Protectorate) * Eight Baron-Class Cruisers (Protectorate) * Six Scion-Class Destroyers (Protectorate) * Ten Celestian-Class Transports (Protectorate) * Two Dawnspear-Class Aerial Cruisers (Protectorate) * One Runefire-Class Monitor (Runefire Council) * Eighteen Lion-Class Battleships (Runefire Council & Ironheart Brigade) * Eight Gryphon-Class Cruisers (Runefire Council & Ironheart Brigade) * Six Hippogryph-Class Destroyers (Ironheart Brigade) * Two Rune-Class Destroyers (Runefire Council) * Two Proudmoore-Class Transports (Runefire Council) * Five Taylor-Class Transports (Ironheart Brigade) * Thirteen Ironheart-Class Carriers (Ironheart Brigade) * Nine Hydra-Class Submarines (Ironheart Brigade) Trivia * The Assembly is more or less likened to the Neutral Council of the Star Wars Universe in the current canon lore, which was once headed by Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore. Coincidentally, Telriah Embershield once held the title of Archduchess and Duchess. * The Shattered Sword Assembly is more or less a formation of orders of Azeroth formed to fight the Legion, acting as part of the Armies of Legionfall in 7.2. = Category:Neutral Organizations Category:Military Organizations